<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>bless me by aquariuslester (geminidaniel)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28126665">bless me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/geminidaniel/pseuds/aquariuslester'>aquariuslester (geminidaniel)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF, dreamnotfound - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, Bottom GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Choking, Cute, Cute Ending, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Floor Sex, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hair-pulling, Implied Relationships, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mild Kink, Mild Painplay, Mild Smut, Painplay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Power Bottom GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Rough Sex, Smut, Songfic, Top Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), bratty george, dom dream</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:46:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,232</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28126665</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/geminidaniel/pseuds/aquariuslester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>rough pwp but make it cute at the end</p><p> </p><p>named after "bless me" by 6lack</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream &amp; GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>335</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>bless me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>george's back slammed against one of the walls in his bedroom. dream had one hand gripping george's wrists above his head and the other was around his throat.</p><p>it made george's legs weak at just how <em>perfectly</em> he fit into dream's hands. his piercing green eyes stared at his brown ones, both of their pupils blown out with lust.</p><p>george could feel that dream's fingerprints were leaving bruises on his delicate skin around his wrists, and he breathed into the sensation of dream's warm palm pressed against his adam's apple just slightly. he wanted to breathe while he still could.</p><p>just as a statement was in george's throat, dream kissed him so hard the words seemed to dissolve at his tongue. the heat of dream's lips and breath against george's was dizzying. george felt his knees buckle as he rolled his eyes back. dream only laughed quietly and let go of his arms to pick him up by his upper thighs.</p><p>george whined at the contact, dream's hands pressed into the back of his thighs, just below his ass.</p><p>"what's wrong, baby? too sensitive?" the voice was deep and sinister in george's ear. he shook his head silently, fearing the noise that would come out if he opened his mouth to speak.</p><p>"use your words." dream's hand came up to grab the other boy's jaw tightly. he debated on slapping him, but decided against it only because he hadn't done anything to deserve it.</p><p>george whimpered, his eyes half-lidded with a mix between pleasure and wanting. he knew to obey a command when dream told him to, but he was curious as to what the taller man would do if he didn't.</p><p>so he kept his mouth shut, turning his eyes away from the blonde in front of him. his vision was blurry, but he was able to scan the rest of the dimly-lit room in front of him before dream made a move.</p><p>and dream certainly <em>did</em> make a move.</p><p>his strong hand was instantly against george's left cheek, leaving a stinging sensation that george knew he shouldn't be liking as much as he was. he bit his tongue gently and still refused to speak as the pain died down and he was left with a pink mark just under his cheekbone.</p><p>dream laughed out loud in pure disbelief. never, <em>never</em>, had george been this stubborn. he would make him follow his directions. it wasn't hard to break this cockiness.</p><p>he reached up and grabbed george's hair, tugging his head back harshly until his mouth fell open, a string of spit connecting the middle of his tongue with the roof of his mouth.</p><p>"talk."</p><p>george let out an exhale through his nose in a laugh as he rolled his eyes at the command.</p><p>"make me," he whispered.</p><p>dream laughed in response and pulled george by his hips to turn him around and push him to the carpeted ground.</p><p>the smaller boy's heart rose as he fell, and he would have let out a gasp if dream's fingers weren't wrapped around his neck again at the instant he hit the hard floor.</p><p>dream slapped his left cheek again, the burn much more intense the second time around.</p><p>not that george was complaining.</p><p>---</p><p>george's chest was pressed into the rough carpet, his cheek getting rug burn. he could see dream just out of the corner of his eye.</p><p>dream's palm was pressed between george's elevated pelvis, his other hand gripping the other man's hip and digging his nails into the soft skin.</p><p>there was an acute pain in george's back from the way his back was arched, but he was too focused on the way he could feel dream's heartbeat between his legs. if dream didn't move soon, george was going to sob. he wanted this so bad and he suddenly wasn't focused on what dream would do to him in the future. he just needed something to happen in that moment.</p><p>"p-please," he begged.</p><p>"what makes you think you deserve it? you're so fucking bratty sometimes. do you think needy brats should get what they want?"</p><p>george bit his lip, trying to move his hips back against dream. he knew it was a bad idea, but the agonizing feeling of being so impossibly close to dream and not being given what he wanted was becoming too much.</p><p>he smiled when dream did start to move, his hands planted on george's hips until he saw the other boy wincing from the feeling of the rough material on the floor scratching his skin.</p><p>dream pulled his head up by his hair, smiling to himself as a coat of saliva shone on george's tongue as it hung uselessly from his open mouth. </p><p>"god, you're so fucking annoying," dream said, letting george's head drop to the ground again as he let go of his hair. "i can't get a single fucking thing done without you begging for me."</p><p>he started moving faster as george started to cry from the pain of the rug burn against his chest. his eyes were filled with tears and he turned around to see dream's blurry silhouette towering over him.</p><p>"d-dream, please," he murmured, pushing himself up off the rough, cheap carpet. dream was still moving his hips fast, but he lifted george up by his sensitive chest and held his hand.</p><p>"i'm almost there, baby. you've done so well for me." his voice turned into a soft reminder in george's head as he used his thumb to wipe the tears streaking down george's face. the smaller boy winced when he grazed over the reddening patch of skin highlighting george's cheekbone.</p><p>george nodded absently, the caring words echoing through his mind as he felt his stomach tighten and dream's gentle hand on his back.</p><p>"i'm close."</p><p>george nodded and laid his head back on dream's shoulder, his blown out eyes and damp eyelashes making dream's head spin. he hardly noticed that he came.</p><p>"i love you so much."</p><p>george only hummed in response, his eyes closing on their own as his head turned to the side on dream's shoulder. dream smiled and pulled out of george, picking him up gently to lay him on the bed. his sleepy face was so peaceful, despite the red parts on his cheek and upper chest.</p><p>dream stood up slowly and walked to the bathroom, grabbing a towel and dampening it under the sink. he also grabbed a few tissues and brought them back to the bed. he gently draped the cool towel on george's chest, where his burning was. he used the tissues to clean them both up and threw them into the trash can across the room.</p><p>he laid down next to george and gently stroked the boy's messy, dark hair. the irritated redness of his cheek made george's ivory skin look even more pale in the darkness.</p><p>george turned to face dream, his arms reaching out to grasp at the taller man's form. his tender cheek touched the pillowcase and he winced. dream grabbed the towel from his chest and put it under george's head to soothe the pain.</p><p>"be careful baby."</p><p>george nodded sleepily.</p><p>"... did i do good?" his voice was hoarse.</p><p>dream only smiled at the question, kissing the other boy's forehead and pulling him closer, making sure to keep his cheek on the cool towel.</p><p>"you did great, baby."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>